Lately, digital multimedia services such as moving images that are provided to users through a mobile phone are attracting great demand. However, persons with limited vision may have difficulty seeing small writings on the screen of a mobile phone with a small screen size. Generally, because a larger screen size is often correlated with higher display resolution, a user does not experience a big difference in seeing writings, icons, images, and/or the like, through a device having a relatively large screen, compared to when the user views the writings, icons, images, and/or the like through a device having a small screen. For example, in the related art, an electronic device has low readability due to a limited screen size thereof, and although a user changes the font size, readability on most of applications could not be improved.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.